An apparatus useful in assisting with a process for demolishing a bridge structure. The apparatus comprises an overhang bracket for preventing the discharge of debris from the bridge. The overhang bracket comprises a bracket deck integrally connected to a bracket frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,972 of Roy E. LaBounty discloses a container for catching falling debris from bridge deck demolitions. In the process described in this patent, a crane is disposed near a bridge deck and suspends a receptacle by means of a support arm connected to the receptacle. Thereafter, by means of a cable connected to the receptacle and the crane, the receptacle is tilted so that crushed, collected concrete slides off of an open end of the receptacle and into a dump truck.
To the best of applicants"" knowledge, no prior art reference discloses an overhang bracket which may be attached to a bridge in modular fashion and used to prevent debris from falling from such bridge. It is an object of this invention to provide such an overhang bracket.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided an overhang bracket for preventing the discharge of debris from a structure which is comprised of a bracket deck integrally connected to a bracket frame.